


Garden of Hearts

by magnusfray (orphan_account)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Language of Flowers, More pairings and characters to be added, Multi, Multiple Pairings, Polyamorous Relationships, be ready for a mashup of things
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-19
Updated: 2015-11-19
Packaged: 2018-05-02 09:04:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5242550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/magnusfray
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Exploring the language of flowers through various Haikyuu!! pairings.<br/>Pairings & characters to be added to tags.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Garden of Hearts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Red roses represent romantic love and passion_   
>  _A bunch of 11 roses mean the recipient is truly and deeply loved._   
>  _A single rose depicts utter devotion._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by anonymous over on tumblr.  
> I hope you don't mind my picking red roses, anon! And I'm sorry this is so damn late... It slipped through the cracks.

With a resigned sigh, Sugawara Koushi allowed himself to fall backwards, splaying across his bed haphazardly. His backpack and jacket were flung on his desk, the heavy winter clothing article threatening to slip onto the floor at any moment.

As ever, college prep classes were hellish and with the impending period of retiring from the volleyball club, Koushi wasn't sure how much more stress he could really take. He knew, of course, that continuing club activities against Takeda's warnings had been a risk and that it put more pressure on him to keep up his grades as well as his volleyball performance.

However, a few months after the fact, the extra workload was really catching up to the third year, pushing him closer and closer to breaking point.

Even the occasional day off with his boyfriend, Sawamura Daichi, did nothing to soothe the increasing burden weighing down Koushi's mind.

 

* * *

 

Afternoon practice was as chaotic as usual, with Coach Ukai calling for different drills and rearranging players in their mock games.

Tsukishima was being his usual blunt self, Yamaguchi snickering quietly by his side. Kageyama and Hinata practiced their quicks and dynamic like maniacs, repeatedly setting up and following through even when the rest of the team took small breaks. Nishinoya and Tanaka were loudly discussing their upcoming practice games against the Fukurodani Group, which included their long time rivals, Nekoma.

As Daichi chatted to Ennoshita about what techniques could be useful against such powerhouse schools, Koushi found himself slowly but surely wishing practice would be over sooner rather than later.

The throbbing headache had started during lunch and it still hadn't lessened even a little; Koushi had the nagging feeling it'd only got worse as the day wore on. It weighed him down, made his thoughts and vision fuzzy and shot pain through his head ever second or third throb.

Towards the end of practice, Koushi finally snapped, after a drawn out process of Tanaka yelling mock insults at the other side and Tsukishima and Kageyama erupting into a full on bickering war.

"For the love of volleyball, would you all just _shut up_!"

Everything stopped and went silent. You could've heard a pin drop; no one even dared to _breathe_ loudly.

Koushi stood up from his crouched position, lithe fingers massaging his temples agitatedly, his eyes shut tightly as he tried to soothe the pounding in his head. The setter's entire body _oozed_ tension and no one questioned him, when he grabbed his jacket and left.

"Um... What just happened?"

Nishinoya glanced at Daichi out of the corner of his eye, as the gym door slammed shut behind their #2. The captain seemed to be as surprised as everyone else, jaw hanging open and eyes wide. Time seemed to unfreeze, as Tsukishima's shoes squeaked on the polished floors. The blonde first year thumped Daichi on the back, tilting his head towards the doors.

"What are you standing around for? Get going!"

As Daichi made to leave, he could hear Yamaguchi sidle up to his friend and say, "Even you have a soft side."

"Shut up, Yamaguchi."

"Sorry, Tsukki!"

 

* * *

 

Koushi was half way home, before a breathless voice called out his name.

Turning, the third year watched as his boyfriend barreled down the hill towards him, looking flushed and barely able to catch his breath. His head still hurting, Koushi barely managed a slight curve to his lips, as Daichi panted harshly beside him.

"You... You need to... talk to me.... more."

Koushi blinked. "Excuse me?"

Daichi straightened, breathing deeply as he looked his pale boyfriend in the eye.

"You're not feeling well, are you?"

Koushi ducked his head.

"You've been stressed out lately, not talking to me as much and I  _know_ you're not taking care of yourself properly. What time did you go to bed last night? Did you even go to bed?"

Daichi cupped Koushi's face with his hands, gently turning the setter's face towards him. He leaned forward until their foreheads were touching, warm breath caressing Koushi's pink cheeks. His thumbs rubbed along the smaller boy's cheekbones, as Koushi answered him quietly.

"I'm sorry, Daichi, I really am. I didn't sleep last night. I was doing Amakata sensei's homework."

Tension seeped out of Daichi's shouders, as Koushi started to sniffle. The captain pulled his setter into a tight embrace, wrapping his arms around the grey haired boy and letting him cry on his shoulder.

 

* * *

 

The next day, Koushi was accosted by Kiyoko in the hallway, the manager bearing the gift of a red rose.

A blush rose to the setter's cheeks, as boys and girls alike stared openly at the exchange, some wolf whistling at the two.

With no explanation, Kiyoko left.

 

* * *

 

By the time school was finished and it was time for practice, Koushi had 7 red roses in his bag. One from Kiyoko, Asahi and all the second years.

Someone had yet to explain to the third year what exactly was happening, even though he'd asked both Asahi and Nishinoya, they'd only smiled cheekily at him before wandering off.

Thoroughly confused, Koushi walked his usual route to the gym a little quicker than normal, anxious to see if the answer he wanted would be waiting there for him.

And, almost as if by magic, the first years awaited him just inside the gym, red roses in hand.

They turned without a word, as Koushi tucked the new roses in with the existing ones, sighing in disappointment that the mystery hadn't been solved for him. Casting a quick glance around, the setter noticed that his boyfriend was nowhere to be seen.

Shrugging their shoulders, the rest of the team started practice.

 

* * *

 

Koushi wondered what had happened, as Daichi had missed practice that afternoon completely.

He walked down his street slowly, taking in the crisp evening air and letting it fill his tired lungs.

The lights of his house could be seen by now, which made the third year pause, because no one was meant to be home tonight. His parents were away until next Tuesday on business.

Feeling slightly apprehensive, Koushi let himself inside quietly and breathed a sigh of relief at the familiar pair of shoes in the entrance.

Silently making his way to the kitchen, Koushi carefully arranged the boquet of 11 roses in a vase and turned at the soft footsteps behind him.

There, in the doorway to the kitchen, stood Daichi. There was a single red rose in his hands.

"Daichi, wh-"

"Receiving 11 roses means you are truly and deeply loved." Daichi cut Koushi's question off, answering the thoughts swirling through his partner's head.

He handed the setter the final rose.

"A single rose depicts utter devotion."

Koushi accepted the rose, feeling happy tears prick at his eyes. Daichi smiled and laughed, as the smaller teen threw himself at the captain, delicately holding the rose in his slim fingers.

"I love you, Koushi, and I'll always be here if you need me."

"Thank you, Daichi. I love you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Send requests to my [tumblr](http://futakuuchi.tumblr.com/ask)!


End file.
